


In Loving Memory

by SpellCleaver



Series: Xtober 2020 [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Gen, Memory Loss, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Past Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCleaver/pseuds/SpellCleaver
Summary: On the escape from the Death Star in ROTJ, Luke asks his father about his mother.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader, Padmé Amidala & Luke Skywalker
Series: Xtober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112750
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	In Loving Memory

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted here.](https://spell-cleaver.tumblr.com/post/630982401802338304/spells-october-writing-aims-day-3-angstober)

“I have no memory of my mother,” Luke said to Vader’s half-conscious body. The Death Star exploded behind them and he watched the fire shatter against the Imperial ships which hadn’t yet escaped. “I— my sister, when I was speaking to her, did. She remembers her. But I never did. I don’t know her name, I don’t know her face.”

He seized the controls to dodge out of the way of an incoming X-wing, hitting the button to hail them before they shot him to slag. “This is Commander Luke Skywalker,” he said into the comm, “do not shoot, this is Commander Skywalker, I have commandeered this vessel—”

He argued with the shooter for a few more moments before they peeled away and he remembered to broadcast a Rebel signal, bringing the shuttle down into the forests of Endor. He let out a sigh of relief.

“Father?” he asked. “Are you awake? Are you—”

_Alive?_

He must be.

He’d gone there to save him.

He had no memory of one of his parents; he wanted to make some memories with the other.

But when he reached for his father’s shoulder, Vader grasped his wrist in a grip that could not be denied.

“Your mother’s name was Padmé Amidala,” he rasped. “She… If you do not remember her… she is truly dead?”

“Yes, Father.” Luke rested his other hand on top of Vader’s grip. “She… unless she left me behind on Tatooine on purpose, she is dead. Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen never knew her name.” He tried it out on his tongue. “Padmé.”

“I had… I had hoped… She had many lookalikes…”

“She may have left me, Father. She may still live. Leia remembers her—distantly.”

“No,” Vader said. “She— she would not have suffered you to be separated. From her, or from each other.” He wheezed. “She is dead.”

Luke bowed his head.

“She is nothing more than a memory.”

Luke closed his eyes.

Then his father raised the stump of his right hand, and wires brushed Luke’s cheek. He opened his eyes again and moved his cheek away before tears dripped into the electronics.

Vader said, “But she is a memory that—however painful—I am willing to share.”

Luke looked at him, and blinked away his tears.

“Ask me anything about her, Luke. Anything.” Vader’s respirator hissed a few heavy breaths.

“You deserve to know.”


End file.
